


Knit 1

by imoosedup



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a lean mean knitting machine, First Meeting, Knitting, M/M, always knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imoosedup/pseuds/imoosedup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel owns the only yarn store within a hundred miles, and Dean needs a little help for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knit 1

The bell over the door rang while Castiel had his arms full of green merino super wash skeins. He had been taking the time to restock the yarn while his shop was empty. It had been a slow day already, he had sent Garth home just an hour earlier, Garth had started talking about knitting another sock to go with his other one, a sock puppet he called ‘Mr. Fizzles’. 

Castiel dropped the yarn back in the little plastic crate he had kept it in before heading to the front of the shop.  
“Hello, can I help you with anything?” he asked as he entered the front room. 

Castiel was proud of his store, he had worked hard over the years to get the shop just the way he wanted it. He had spent many nights there fixing leaks and painting the walls until he was finally finished. 

The building he rented had high walls, and they were covered from floor to ceiling with shelves. Castiel had spent one memorable night there arguing with his brother over the phone while putting the finish on them. 

The shelves were bursting with color. Fiber flowed upwards in a rainbow of different colors, Castiel had gotten Anna to help him sort it all, little baskets and barrels of yarn were put on display all around the store. Display pieces of already knitted items, all knitted by Castiel, were placed near the yarns that they had been made of. 

Anna had called the place a fiber wonderland. When Gabriel had finally showed up he had said that it was Charlie’s chocolate factory for crazy old biddies. 

Castiel called it home.

The man standing in the doorway was staring up at the walls, Castiel didn’t blame him. Most people were struck dumb by the sight of what seemed to be a shitload of yarn on the verge on falling. The more determined customers stopped starring after a minute; the others needed a little coaxing before they finally got over it.

“Sir?” Castiel tried again. “Can I help you?”

The man shook himself, Castiel watched him carefully. He didn’t look like the usual type that graced Castiel’s store. He was wearing too many layers of flannel and leather, not enough wool or alpaca. 

The man continued glancing around the store for a moment, eyeing the crochet hooks that were set in a vase on the counter. “Uh, yeah. I’m looking for something.” 

“Anything in particular?” Castiel stepped behind the counter, leaning over it as he watched the man fumble around for something. He would give the guy one thing, he was handsome. Green eyes framed with long lashes that were hard to find outside of a painting or one of the romance novels that Anna had left behind at his house once, the ones that Castiel had never read, not even on the day he had to close the shop because of a snowstorm. Not even then. Freckles were sprinkled lightly across the man’s face, invisible except when the sun caught his face in just the right way.

Castiel let his eyes drop to the lips that the man was biting, quickly looking away before his glance could be detected.

Yes, the mystery man was very handsome.

“I don’t actually know,” the man sounded defeated. He rubbed at the back of his neck as he looked at Castiel from under his lashes. “I have a friend who just started knitting and I wanna give her a gift for her birthday.”

Castiel felt hopes that he didn’t think he had had get dashed. 

“Oh,” Castiel straightened. “Does your friend need any books? Those can be quite helpful for beginners.” 

“I actually don’t know, she’s been watching videos for it.” 

Castiel nodded, he had suspected as much. He turned to the only bookshelf in the store that actually held books and began scanning titles.

“What projects has she started with? Anything difficult?” Castiel had a specific book in mind, but he hadn’t spent as much time on organizing the books as he had the fibers.

“She made a scarf for her girlfriend, but that didn’t turn out to well. Apparently her girlfriend is allergic to the stuff she got from Walmart.” 

Castiel turned back to the man then. Eyes wide with shock, barely registering the information that the man had given him in the horror he felt over what he had heard.

“She… she bought that so called yarn?” Castiel shuddered. He hadn’t bought that stuff since he had first learned how to knit; Castiel had started the shop in part to save people from the acrylic that Walmart sold.

“Yeah?” it was probably meant as a statement but it ended up sounding like a question.

“God, I wish she could’ve found my store before, I could have saved her from that.” Castiel shook his head. 

The guy quirked his head to the side, curiosity filled his eyes. “Oh really?” he asked. He leaned his elbows on the counter and looked at Castiel, really looked at him, eyes raking over him in a way that made Castiel feel like blushing. The man’s eyes fell on the nametag on Castiel’s chest. “That seems a little self-interested Casti-Cassie… Can I call you Cas?”

Castiel felt a smile spread across his face. “Sure, but that leaves me at a disadvantage. You could fix that easily.”

The man grinned, “Dean Winchester,” he said, sticking a hand out for Castiel to shake. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Castiel said, shaking the proffered hand.

Castiel got down to business after that. Walking through the store with Dean following behind him, Castiel picked out easy to care for yarn and handed it back to Dean. Putting some back as he narrowed down what he thought would work for her. By the end of it, Dean held three skeins of purple super wash wool. 

Castiel rang up the purchases as he joked with Dean, Dean was telling him about the time his younger brother, Sam, had gotten sick from eating too much candy after Halloween. Castiel countered with a story about Gabriel, Dean burst into laughter at the end of it. Castiel smiled, Dean had a good laugh. He threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Castiel handed Dean the bag of yarn and his card.

“Call me,” he said. Dean looked down at the card in his hand, a small smile on his face.

Looking up Dean said, “I might just do that.” With that, Dean left. Leaving Castiel to restock and reorganize his stock, he couldn’t stop the smile he felt spreading across his face. 

This day was ending on a good note.

Dean called him the next day, they would go out on a date later that week.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually think the yarn from Walmart is kinda nice. I was just channeling my mother for that part, she is prejudiced against yarn.


End file.
